La preuve par A plus B
by Fantomette
Summary: Spoilers! saison 5 Ceci se passe après l'épisode 22. Wilson essaie d'apporter à House la preuve, mathématiquement, qu'il va fatalement finir avec sa directrice...


_Memo: à ne PAS lire si vous n'avez pas atteint le 22e épisode de la saison 5! Vous le regretterez!!_

Amber le considérait avec un pli ironique dans le regard. Mal à l'aise, House se concentra sur son café et eut un grommellement indistinct.

- J'ai entendu, claironna-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je suis ton inconscient. Et non, je n'irai pas «hanter un autre esprit tordu».

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que les hallucinations d'Amber s'imposaient au médecin que fatiguaient ses nuits d'insomnie. Il se demandait presque avec inquiétude...

- ...Si elle le laisserait une fois pour toutes tranquille, acheva Amber avec un plaisir évident.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, grinça House.

- Oh, fit une voix entièrement différente. Je repasserai, alors...

Surpris, House leva les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu que Wilson avait poussé la porte de son bureau.

- Oh non, entre, lança-t-il sans réfléchir.

- A qui parlais-tu? demanda Wilson, les sourcils en accent circonflexe, tout en parcourant la grande salle du regard.

- A mon inconscient, répliqua House sur un ton qu'il souhaitait énigmatique – mais la fatigue ne l'avait rendu que dramatiquement pathétique...

- Ah, oui, j'oubliais, tu es ton confident favori.

Son meilleur ami se mit à lui sourire et s'avança vers une chaise.

- Oh non, prends celle-là, fit House en abattant sa canne devant celle qu'occupait «Amber».

- Hein? Mais pourquoi...

- Parce que c'est là que j'ai déposé tous tes espoirs de me faire la morale. Tu peux t'asseoir dessus.

Wilson secoua la tête mais obtempéra, prenant sans s'en douter la place d'une hallucination mentale de son ancienne petite-amie. House parut satisfait, Amber avait levé le camp pour les prochaines minutes. D'ailleurs il reprenait de l'assurance.

- Lorsque tu débarques chez moi avec ce pas plein de suffisance, c'est pour me chanter une leçon de morale que t'as composé dans la seconde et que tu veux me servir en me faisant croire que c'est une règle universelle. Seulement la morale c'est pour les faibles d'esprit. Où ceux qui, comme toi, préfèrent aider les autres en leur donnant des idées creuses sur le but de l'existence, parce qu'ainsi ça donne du sens à la leur. Mais à part ça vas-y, je t'écoute...

- Tes sbires sont absents?

- Foreman et 13 sont au domicile de la patiente, Taub est en train de lui administrer un test inutile, et moi j'attends leurs résultats;

- Donc tu as du temps pour m'écouter, conclut Wilson. D'ailleurs, si cette discussion t'ennuyait autant, il t'aurait suffit de partir, je me trompe?

L'arrivée de Wilson lui servait en fait à chasser l'hallucination qui sinon, l'obsédait.

- Disons seulement que tu bénéficies d'un intense générosité de ma part. Je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer à force de lancer des discours que personne n'écoute, marmonna House qui prit un ton faussement compatissant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Et cependant il ne prononça pas un mot pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux plissés, il se contenta d'étudier le visage de House un instant; avant de lâcher:

- House, tu dois sortir avec Cuddy.

L'autre le considéra, abasourdi, stupide, eut un petit rire sec et reprit:

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais... _Nice_. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ça a pu germer dans ton cerveau tordu. Ou plutôt si, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air de flatter tes espérances.

Il fut presque surpris de constater que Wilson souriait toujours. Un sourire amical. De quoi lui faire du bien.

_- Okay_, fit House qui voulait meubler le silence à tout prix, de peur que la vision d'Amber ne reparaisse à la moindre occasion. Là, c'est le moment où tu dois consentir à m'expliquer.

- Je m'explique donc. Selon ma théorie, tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment...

- Wouaho. Brillantissime. Merci, dr Wilson, pour m'avoir si subtilement éclairé sur ma condition. Dieu bénisse la médecine moderne!...

- ... Et si tu consentais à admettre que tu éprouves des sentiments pour Cuddy, les choses rentreraient vite dans l'ordre.

À cette idée House imagina Amber qui disparaissait dans un rideau de fumée, remplacée par l'image non moins affreuse, de la méchante sorcière qui dirigeait cet hôpital. Remplacer une femme médecin par une autre n'était que tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Surtout s'il glissait d'une fausse image à un corps bien réel, de chair, avec certainement un poids non négligeable en kilogrammes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'éprouve le moindre petit début de sentiment pour la méchante sorcière de Princeton?

C'était son allusion favorite à Cuddy; il ne s'en départait jamais. Mais contre toute attente, il vit Wilson faire un signe approbateur:

- Tu viens de le révéler.

- Hein? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu...

- «Sorcière». C'est comme ça que tu parles d'elle, mais jamais à elle directement. Lorsque tu la nomme «sorcière», il y a souvent moi dans la pièce, ou alors tes assistants1.

- Et alors? Je comprends de moins en moins. Mais je devine que tu vas partir dans une vrille psychologique dont toi seul à le secret, aussi je me résigne d'avance...

- Le mot «sorcière» n'est pas un choix innocent, poursuivit Wilson imperturbable.

- Tu as raison! «Sorcière»: femme horrible, laide, avec des pustules, de préférence sur le nez – mais je suppose que chez Cuddy ça doit être dans un endroit légèrement plus proéminent... si tu vois ce que je veux dire?... Merci aussi d'avoir mis en lumière toutes ces belles qualités.

- Tu ne me laisses pas parler. Donc tu as peur que ce que j'ai à dire prenne une tournure menaçante, donc que j'aie raison.

House baissa les yeux et n'ajouta rien: il consentait, de guerre lasse, à garder le silence pour que Wilson expose sa théorie. Ce dont celui-ci ne se priva guère.

- La sorcière, dans la psychanalyse des contes de fées, est la représentation de la mère.

- Ouais, et quelle mère!... ricana House qui en fait ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. Rachel ne sait pas ce qui l'attend...

Wilson lui lança un regard douloureux, de reproche.

- Pardon, grimaça House. Reprends...

- Avec plaisir. C'est vrai, la sorcière dans les contes est surtout l'image de la marâtre, ou de la mère d'un enfant lorsqu'elle le gronde et devient en colère. N'empêche que c'est aussi l'image de la mère envers laquelle un petit garçon peut éprouver un syndrome d'Œdipe. Je caricature, mais la sorcière, c'est la déformation d'une mère à laquelle on s'attache trop, parce qu'elle est trop attirante.

- Donc selon toi... Cuddy est une sorcière, donc je loue son apparence?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Tu as le cerveau suffisamment tordu pour y penser. Tu es, émotionnellement, coincé à l'adolescence, il est normal que tu t'exprimes au travers de références pour les enfants...

- Bon, et après? Parce tout seul, ça ne te mène pas bien loin, ton raisonnement...

- Tu ne lances jamais un mot au hasard, poursuivit Wilson comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Si tu dis «sorcière» alors que je suis dans le coin, c'est parce que tu sais que je suis le seul capable d'analyser tes références et d'y lire la vérité. Inconsciemment, bien entendu, tu as envie que je t'en révèle la signification.

- Naturellement, tu ouvres le bec cinq minutes et tu trouves le moyen de t'envoyer des fleurs. C'est très joli, mais pourquoi c'est si important que je parle de Cuddy comme d'une «sorcière» lorsque mes employés sont là?

- Précisément, et c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Quand tu parles de Cuddy à tes trois larbins, quelle métaphore tu emploies, en plus de celle de sorcière?

House vit en un instant où Wilson voulait en venir. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais répondit néanmoins:

- Je leur dis «Maman2 et Papa se sont fâchés». Mais ça ne veut rien dire, protesta-t-il avant que Wilson ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je le disais aussi en parlant de moi et...

Il se mordit les lèvres, parce qu'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il ne faisait que s'avancer, inexorablement, vers la révélation à laquelle tendait Wilson.

- De toi et de Stacy, compléta Wilson à sa place. Une des seules femmes que tu aies jamais aimée.

- Ça devient mélo.

- Et, reprit Wilson qui s'excitait un peu, lorsque tu parles à Cuddy de tes employés, un des mots qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'employer est celui d'enfants. «Mes» enfants, c'est ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de dire devant elle3.

- C'était de l'ironie!

- Ah oui? Mais pourtant ça colle parfaitement... Tes employés ont tous au moins vingt ans de moins que toi.

- Attends, j'ai un employé... j'ai oublié son nom, c'est marrant, s'écria House qui fit semblant de chercher... Taus? Toon?... Taub!! Et quel est son âge, déjà? C'est pas vraiment vingt-huit ans...

- Ça revient au même, argumenta Wilson, parce qu'il est très dépendant de ta personne. Si tu le lâches, il a signé une clause de confidentialité qui fait qu'il ne peut pas retrouver un boulot dans la spécialité qui l'intéresse. Et puis tu es son supérieur hiérarchique, dans un arbre généalogique ça correspond à la place du père. Parce que c'est à ça que tu penses: dans ton esprit, Cuddy et toi représentez les parents d'une grande famille, dont les enfants seraient tes propres employés.

- Et toi, dans l'histoire, tu es qui exactement?

- Oh, au choix... Je crois que je suis l'oncle d'Amérique qui est aussi le psy de service...

- Sur ce point-là on est d'accord.

L'essentiel ayant été révélé, les deux amis se guettèrent en silence; attendant l'un de l'autre un signe pour reprendre la parole.

- Donc c'est ça ton idée de génie? fit finalement House. Cuddy dans mon inconscient est la mère de mes protégés, et je devrais sortir avec elle pour concrétiser cette représentation bâtie par ton esprit dérangé?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour concrétiser cette représentation de _ton_ inconscient d'enfant que tu devrais sortir avec elle.

La voix s'était faite plus douce; plus insinuante aussi, plus dérangeante.

- Alors quoi?

- House.. - Wilson de toute évidence hésitait à reprendre, et choisissait ses mots avec soin. Si tu refuses d'admettre ce schéma, ça signifie que tu redoutes d'en affronter les conséquences; en perdant Kutner – qui de surcroît était orphelin, et rentrait d'autant plus aisément dans ce système... – tu as perdu bien plus qu'un simple employé. Regarde-toi. Tu perds le sommeil. Tu es aussi anxieux qu'au moment où Foreman avait chopé un truc en allant enquêter chez un patient il y a trois ans. Tu te comportes avec eux, non comme un père véritable, mais comme un père de substitution. D'où ton sentiment de culpabilité à leur égard. Et tu t'enlises dans ta douleur, parce que tu refuses d'admettre ces sentiments. En reconnaissant tes sentiments envers Cuddy, tu reconnaîtras aussi ton chagrin pour Kutner, et tes troubles disparaîtront petit à petit. Et je ne pense pas me tromper.

Un portable – celui de House – se mit à vibrer mais aucun des deux n'en tint compte.

House regardait à terre. Bien sûr, ça paraissait simple, et peut-être qu'il avait désiré vraiment que quelqu'un vienne lui jeter ses vérités en face. Mais des points demeuraient obscurs dans le raisonnement, ce qu'il se garda de signaler à Wilson.

Celui-ci néanmoins les aperçut très vite.

- L'une des raisons pour lesquelles, reprit-il, Cuddy et toi vous êtes éloignés l'un de l'autre cette année, c'est qu'elle-même a eu une petite fille. Avec un enfant réel, plus besoin d'enfants de substitution pour réunir le père et la mère, hein?... Dès lors c'est comme si vous aviez... divorcé.

House eut un petit rire.

- Et toi t'en sais quelque chose, t'en as déjà eu trois!...

Wilson haussa les épaules.

- Mais dis donc, génie, dit House entre ses dents. Il y a deux semaines Cameron nous a aidé avec le cas de cet écolo taré – pardon, c'est un pléonasme. Ça ne m'avait pas empêché de la surnommer «Maman» elle aussi – un surnom que mes larbins ont copieusement repris, d'ailleurs.

- Évidemment, repartit Wilson en haussant les épaules. Parce que tu croyais qu'elle était encore amoureuse de toi. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais enfin je suppose que ton égo a dû y trouver une satisfaction appréciable.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'au fond elle pense encore à moi. Après tout, je suis... moi, et elle est... elle!

- Oui, mais tu n'as rien fait pour laisser les choses se poursuivre, rappela Wilson qui mesurait ses chances de se lancer sur ce terrain glissant. Vous êtes sortis ensemble _un _soir, il y a quatre ans... Et je suis persuadé que la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas voulu relever le gant, c'est parce que tout ça te mettait mal à l'aise. Je me rappelle que la première chose qui te gênait, c'est qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un qui ait «deux fois son âge». C'est juste que, vis-à-vis de ton petit monde où tu représentes le père et elle la fille, c'est terriblement dérangeant.

- Bon, ben finalement elle épouse Chase, et tout se termine bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Et ça aussi, intervint Wilson, tu as eu du mal à l'accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Wilson le considéra en silence puis reprit:

- C'est quand même un peu de ta faute si Chase a failli mourir à la soirée d'enterrement de sa vie de garçon que tu avais organisé. Non? Tu as trouvé le moyen de retrouver la seule prostituée de la ville qui se sert d'un produit auquel Chase est allergique – détail que tu ne pouvais pas ignorer.

House, consterné, demeurait bouche bée. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion seul, ou plutôt «Amber» son inconscient le lui avait soufflé.

- Et alors? flûta-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu en conclus que je suis surtout allergique au bonheur d'autrui?

C'était là ce que lui-même avait tiré de ce constat.

- Oui, mais pas seulement, observa Wilson. Si Chase épouse Cameron...

- ... Alors, selon ton idée...

_- Ton_ idée, House!

- Bref, selon ton idée de mon idée, ça veut dire qu'un frère épouse sa sœur.

- Ce qui réduit à néant le schéma familial, et donc la pyramide qui vous associe, Cuddy et toi, au sommet. Tu _veux _que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses avec Cuddy, mais comme tu n'oses pas te l'avouer, c'est aussi vrai que tu ne veux pas que quelque chose puisse ruiner cette représentation d'un père et d'une mère ensemble.

House demeura un instant muet, puis éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Joli travail, dr Freud! susurra-t-il en se dressant pour toiser Wilson. Mais alors les futurs époux Chase sont mal barrés, s'il en est ainsi je les poursuivrai de ma fureur vengeresse jusqu'à la fin de mes temps...

- Non, je ne crois pas, affirma Wilson en secouant la tête. Parce que l'un comme l'autre ne sont plus tes employés. Tôt ou tard, tu cesseras de considérer qu'ils ont été tes «enfants».

House réfléchit un instant. Vrai, cette explication livrait bien des choses. Peut-être aussi cela permettait-il d'expliquer la démission de Cameron, deux ans auparavant. Après tout, elle sentait peut-être elle aussi, qu'aimer Chase en demeurant sous House constituait une aberration pour un schéma familial inconscient. Pour cesser de voir en Chase un collègue – et un frère – n'avait-il pas fallu que celui-ci soit renvoyé, puis qu'elle-même démissionne? C'est pourquoi elle avait toujours refusé de répondre aux sentiments de Chase tant qu'ils étaient demeurés les larbins de House. Une jeune femme aussi sensible avait peut-être perçu la donne sous-jacente aux relations qu'House entretenait avec ses collègues.

Une nouvelle fois House rompit le silence par un éclat sans joie.

- Ta folie psychologique est contagieuse, Wilson.

L'oncologue se contenta de se lever à son tour.

- Donc selon toi, résuma House, il est mathématiquement prouvé que Dieu, ou les scénaristes de mon existence (quels qu'ils soient) voudraient me voir avec Cuddy? Et qu'il est tout autant mathématiquement établi que je ne pourrai jamais être heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps avec une jeune fille que j'emploie?

- C'est un peu ça, oui, concéda Wilson.

House, perplexe, n'ajouta rien.

Wilson devina que ses mots avaient porté et fit demi-tour, quitta lentement le bureau.

House demeuré seul médita un instant, debout, appuyé sur sa canne, les yeux dans le vague. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit d'abord la directrice, qui s'avançait dans le couloir, sans doute pour lui remettre un dossier supplémentaire, ou lui crier après pour une maladresse d'un de ses «enfants».

Durant cette même seconde – qui décidément s'éternisa – il constata qu'Amber avait disparu. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était définitif. Wilson avait chassé le fantôme de sa petite amie, il avait chassé la véritable mauvaise sorcière de l'histoire. Car le bonheur était à sa portée, avec l'autre sorcière, et ce faisant il pouvait accepter sans crainte ses sentiments.

Wilson était un génie.

* * *

1Ex: 2x13. («Mon Dieu, chasse la mauvaise sorcière!»)

2Ex: 4 x 1, à Cuddy directement.

3Ex: 3 x 8. (« Mes enfants font subir des tests aux enfants du patient... »)


End file.
